The ache of my heart
by BabyTears
Summary: Fuji had to cope with the days without Tezuka, despite the fact that his heart is aching... with pain. [TezukaXFuji] Oneshot yaoi.


_Author's Note: This is actually an old work of mine which I decided to post it up for a special day. My birthday that is (May 31st). For those who have read "Right By Your Side" you might find this story a little bitsimilar to that. I think I wrote this after listening to alot of sad songs. And I was trying out to see if I can write a fic without much conversations, as well as to see if I'm good at writing yaoi. My previous fics were all shounen ai, which is the reason why I never posted up this fic five months ago when I completed it. _

_Oh and another thing. People tend to mix me up with the babysyuuske from AC forum. Well if you know me well enough, I don't spell Fuji's Syusuke with an extra u (Syuusuke) as I felt that I should stick to a name the way it was originally created for an anime character. I'll be available on lj if you guys wanna find me. Thanks in advance again to everyone who reviewed. _

_Disclaimer: Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syusuke don't belongs to me. They belongs to each other and Konomi Takeshi sensei. _

**_The ache of my heart_**

_When Tezuka Kunimitsu announced that he was leaving for Germany for his shoulder rehab, it seemed like the whole world came crashing down on Fuji Syusuke. He wished that he could just hug him close to his petite body and tell the tennis club captain to stay. But the blue eyed did not and he never did. That day at the departure hall, he smiled with an empty smile as he watched the back of his beloved disappeared among the crowd, taking along the secret that Fuji never told him._

_Fuji was in love with Tezuka. A feeling that came suddenly the moment his blue eyes met with those hazel brown ones of Tezuka. He was not quite sure what that feeling was back then. All he knew was that he was mesmerized by the way the bespectacled boy played tennis seriously. And then days, weeks, months and finally two years passed, the tensai player who was known as the number two player of Seigaku came to realized that he wasn't just admiring the skills of Tezuka, no. That feeling, as it took Fuji so long to understand, was love. Yes, the prodigy was in love with Tezuka. And he only comes to realize that when Tezuka hurt his shoulders in the match against Hyotei Gakuen's Atobe._

_Fuji could not quite remember anything from that day. It was like a nightmare. When Tezuka drop his racket and knelt on the ground with his right hand clutching his left shoulder in pain, Fuji lost it. Everything was blurry as his legs automatically ran towards Tezuka. Fuji felt his heart aching and he knew at that moment, how much he had loved his captain who have been his friend and comrade of two years. But Fuji had choose not to confess because he was afraid that Tezuka would reject him and he would lose Tezuka, even as a normal friend, for good._

_And so, even when Tezuka left for Germany, the prodigy never told the stoic captain his true feelings. The days that went by later seemed long and lonely for the blue eyed. All that was keeping him going was a photograph of Tezuka and him sitting together during the mountain climbing trip that their vice captain, Oishi Syuichiroh, had planned before Tezuka announced his decision to go to Germany. His best friend and teammate, Kikumaru Eiji, had taken the picture secretly and gave it to Fuji after Tezuka's departure. It had become a priceless treasure that the tensai would carry with him whenever he goes because that was his only source of strength and energy before Tezuka comes back to Japan._

_When Fuji played against Kirihara Akaya of Rikkaidai in the Kantou tournament, he felt lost and hopeless. It was like something was missing but he wasn't quite sure what it was. Then, Tezuka came into his mind. He remembered how Tezuka said that he was never serious with his matches. Fuji had replied that he didn't really care about winning or losing a match. To the tensai, nothing is more enjoyable than the thrill of seeing his opponents being pushed to the limit. Then his mind forwards to the day of the Hyotei match. And his heart ached once more when he remembered the painful and agonized face of Tezuka. But soon he recalled Tezuka's dream of leading the school team to the Nationals and understands at that moment that he has to realize the dream of the man he loves._

_But just as Fuji became serious, the tennis ball hit him on the head and the world soon became black as his eyes went blind temporarily. For the first time in his life, Fuji panicked. The same uneasiness he had moments ago returned but just as soon as it came back, he felt a familiar hand touching his and guiding him through the game._

_"Win this for me Fuji Syusuke!" That was the voice of Tezuka. Fuji smiled and went on with the match seriously. He won the match with seven games to five. The prodigy later told the rest that the reason he won the match was because he could not see. He knew that although Tezuka was not there is person, he was there, in his own heart. He had believed that and thus he won. That day, Seigaku won the championship for the Kantou district tournament._

_That night after a crazy party to celebrate Seigaku's victory, Fuji came home all worn out. He nearly falls asleep when his cell phone rang. He casually answers it and the voice at the other end sent Fuji tumbling down his bed. It was Tezuka._

_"Fuji are you ok?" Tezuka asked with concern._

_"Oww... ah Tezuka? Hai... Daijobu..." Fuji laughed uneasily and there was a long silence before Tezuka speaks again._

_"I heard about your eyes... is it... ok? Oishi told me about your match... I really can't believe you could still win under those circumstances... take care please." Fuji felt himself flying to heaven with Tezuka's concern._

_"My eyes... they are ok... so how's your left shoulder? And... when are you coming back? I miss... I mean all of us miss you." Fuji bit his lips as he plays with the mascot hanging on his cell phone._

_"...It's still recovering... hopefully I'll be coming back soon. Well I gotta go. Don't sleep too late and don't be careless. I need you for the Nationals, so when I come back you betting be in top shape without any more injuries. Ja... Oyasumi." Fuji muttered a soft good night as he kisses his phone gently. That night, Fuji slept with a smile on his face._

_After the Kantou tournament, the Seigaku regulars were given a week off and they went to the beach with Rokkaku. Fuji was thankful for the trip because he was able to relax and have fun after going through so much. He seriously needs to clear his head and get ready for the coming Nationals. Tezuka would need him for the Nationals, as he had said over the phone a couple of days ago. Fuji knew he must put a line between his personal emotions and tennis._

_With the Nationals coming, Fuji decided to test the level of his skills. And so he paid Tachibana Kippei, the captain of Fudomine, a visit. He asked the captain for a match, and was shocked that his triple counters were all being returned easily. Fuji, at that point, understands that he needs to get stronger. So while Oishi went to draw lots for the National tournament's combination order, Fuji went to the tennis courts center and trained hard. The result was eventually the birth of the fourth counter. He got home all worn out and headed straight into his room and flopped onto his bed, soon falling fast asleep. He was so tired that he could not even bother to change out of his tennis club uniform. Little would he knew that the person who was appearing in his dream was already getting closer at this very moment._

_Fuji Yumiko was getting ready for her date with her boyfriend when she heard a soft knock at the main door. She wondered who it might have been at this hour since her parents were away at a relative's house while her younger brother Yuuta was staying at the dorm as he had an exam tomorrow. She opens the door with caution and to her surprise she saw Tezuka standing by the doorstep._

_"Tezuka Kun! You've came back from Germany? Why come in! Well Fuji's in his room at the moment, I need to rush for my date... please make yourself at home ne?" Yumiko smiled as she pushed Tezuka into the house and closed the door behind her. Tezuka sighed as he walked towards Fuji's room. His mind was thinking about a lot of things while he was in Germany for these few months. Mainly, a certain brown hair tensai of Seigaku tennis club. He had always found Fuji different, or rather special. He was always smiling, it was like he have no worries at all. Well with exceptions to his younger brother Yuuta that is. And that's what attracts Tezuka to Fuji. And he finds it a challenge to make Fuji serious. Because it was only then that Fuji would open his eyes and reveal those gem-liked eyes of baby blue._

_When he was in Germany, he found himself thinking about those precious gems and that smile. Then he realizes that he was missing Fuji. When Oishi had called him to tell him what happened to Fuji, his heart almost sank. He immediately called Fuji after he hang up with Oishi and had only released his breath when the prodigy told him that he's fine. He knew that his heart was already addicted to the prodigy and there is no turning back. So as soon as his plane landed, he rushed to the lot center, hoping to find Fuji there. But to his disappointment, Oishi was the only one there. After drawing lots, Tezuka decided to head straightto the Fujis' residence._

_Tezuka climbs up the stair slowly and headed to Fuji's room. As he opens the door, he gave a small smile when he found the sleeping tensai. Tezuka sat by the bed and stares at Fuji who currently looks like an angel. He lifted his left hand and caresses the snow like face with care. Thou the touch was gentle, Fuji was still awaken from his slumber. His eyes widen in shock when he sees Tezuka's face next to him. He rubbed his eyes in disbelieve, wondering if he is currently in dreamland._

_"Tadaima... Syusuke." Tezuka said softly as he pulls Fuji towards him and stole his first kiss. Fuji froze and his baby blue eyes quiver gently._

_"Te... Tezuka... I'm... not dreaming am I?" Fuji inquired as he touches his lips softly, his face turning a shade of pink. Fuji prayed that even if he is currently dreaming this is a dream that he would never want to wake up from._

_"No... you are not... and I have something I want to confess... I love you Syusuke... and I only realize that when I found out how much my heart aches every time I think about you. I really miss you..." Tezuka confesses and he climbs up the bed and pin Fuji beneath him, his senses, sanity and morals all thrown aside in an instant._

_"Tezuka... do you know how long I've waited for you to come back? How long I've yearn to hear you saying... I love you? I... I love you too Tezuka... ever since the day I first set my eyes on you..." Fuji said as he warp his neck around his captain's neck and pulls him down for a long passionate kiss, savoring every since moment. Tezuka hugged the tensai tightly as he uses his tongue to invade into the tensai's mouth, meeting the other's tongue and explore the sweetness within._

_Fuji felt as if he wasonheavenand tears of happiness are trickling down his face. Tezuka kiss those tears away gently and moved down to nibble Fuji's neck. Fuji let out a soft gasp as Tezuka's finger pulls down the zip of Fuji's regular's jersey and soon remove it effortlessly. He could smell a salty but fragrant scent coming from the jersey that was only meant for Seigaku tennis club regulars. In an instant, Tezukaseemed to be taken back in time to the various matches that it's owner had compete in._

_"Te... Tezuka... wait... hold on..." Fuji whimpered as Tezuka went under his shirt and found his way to Fuji's right nipple. Tezuka circled it teasingly and let out a smirk as the blue eyed squirms underneath him. Fuji was not quite sure what Tezuka is doing but he is enjoying every single touch by the brown eyed. Confusion and ecstasy is filled in those blue eyes as they stare into Tezuka's hazel brown eyes._

_"... I want you Syusuke... all of you..." Tezuka whispered into Fuji's ears sending shivers down the prodigy. His face turns redder as he soon understands what Tezuka wanted. A soft moan escape Fuji's lips as his buchou lifted his shirt and licked the nipple that was being teased previously. By now Fuji's face is bright red and there was beads of sweat forming on the forehead of both of the lovebirds. Tezuka soon got bolder as his hand ventured into Fuji's pants._

_"Ah... Te... Tezuka...no..." Fuji arched his head back. It wasn't long before Tezuka removed the tensai's pants and had his mouth covering Fuji's harden length. As the brown eyed suck gently, Fuji's grip on bed sheet got tighter._

_"Te... Tezu... Tezuka..." Fuji pants while running his hands through his lover's hair._

_"Call me Kunimitsu..." Tezuka growled as he moved downwards to tease Fuji's entry with his tongue._

_"...Kuni... mitsu...wait... not there... it's dirty." Fuji looks away embarrassly. Tezuka let out a gentle smile as he cups Fuji chin. Definitely, it's a privilege to see a blushing tensai. He bends down and kiss Fuji affectionally._

_"It's not dirty when it's you... and you just don't know how cute you are when you blush..." The stoic captain held up Fuji's hands and lick each middle finger teasingly. Making Fuji blush even harder._

_"Tezuka Kunimitsu!" Fuji's shout sounded more like a moan and Tezuka could not help but let out a soft chuckle._

_"Calling me by full name huh Fuji Syusuke?" Tezuka's tone was somehow seductive as he strokes Fuji's hair. Just as Fuji thought he saw sparkles in his lover's eyes, he felt a sting at his entry as Tezuka slide his index finger in. And another round of pain went through his body as Tezuka carefully inserts two fingers._

_"Is it painful? Let me know if it is..." Tezuka asked with concern._

_"So long as it's you, everything I felt will be happiness..." Fuji said with a weak smile. He pulled Tezuka for another kiss as he fumbled at the taller boy's belt, hand searching within the pants for his lover's harden erection. Tezuka let out a soft gasp as the blue eyed touches the sensitive spot which by now is getting a bit painful._

_"Syusuke... I... can't hold on any... longer..." Fuji bit his lips and nod shyly as Tezuka position himself and invade Fuji's sacred entry with his length. Even thou Tezuka tried to be as gentle as possible, the pain that shot through Fuji was unbearable as tears once again fall from his angelic eyes. Seeing Fuji in pain, Tezuka hugged the tensai and pumps the virgin hole slowly._

_"Do you want me to stop?" Tezuka inquired._

_"...I'm fine... I... want to do it with the man... that I love..." Fuji said with a genuine smile as Tezuka planted a kiss on his forehead. And miraculously, Fuji didn't felt any pain after the gentle kiss. Still Tezuka made love to the blue eyed slowly and it wasn't long before the both of them reached their climax. They shouted each other's name and collapsed in each other's arms. Tezuka pulled Fuji towards him and rested the prodigy's head on his chest. Everything was just like a dream. And within Fuji's heart, he was happy because he knew that he finally belongs to Tezuka._

_"Syusuke... I love you forever... till the end of time..." Tezuka mumbled as he nibbled the tensai's neck._

_"Me too...itsumademo... aishiteru..." The blue eyed snuggled closely to his captain._

_(The next day morning)_

_Tezuka opens his eyes wearily, reaching his hand to hug his lover who slept next to him, only to receive a punch on his face._

_"Itai! Syusuke what's that for?" Tezuka sat up straight on the bed, lifting his head only to find a raging Fuji. His eyes were both completely opened, revealing a pair of baby blue eyes._

_"Tezuka Kunimitsu! See all these marks? How am I suppose to go to school like that?" Fuji pointed to the love bites all over his neck. Tezuka let out an evil laughter and pin the startled tensai underneath him._

_"Doushite? Those are love bites... evidence to my love for a certain angel name Fuji Syusuke. It's not that bad, was it?" Tezuka said seductively. Fuji pouts and hit Tezuka's chest gently. He leans in towards Tezuka and kisses those lips that had explored every part of him the previous night. Fuji was really glad that his love was return after such a long wait. Perhaps the distance between them previously was a test set by Cupid but they had gone through it and now happiness is the treasure that was bestowed to the lovers._

_Love has the power to overcome everything and you will be rewarded when you believe. Tezuka and Fuji did believe and still do. Even thou the both of them knew that what they were doing were wrong, they do not really care. After all they love each other and nobody in the word could separate them._

_- Owari 2005 Jan 7 -_

_Hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as I have enjoyed writting it. It's my first try at yaoi so I hope it's not that bad... For those who are waiting for my SanaYuki fic, I'm afraid you guys will have to wait up for quite sometime since my mind is totally brain dead at this moment. I might have a series coming up soon so please do wait for me ne? Ja, matta ne. Love, babytears/babysyusuke_


End file.
